


Пирсинг

by Sag



Category: IT (Movies - Muschietti)
Genre: First Kiss, Language, M/M, Piercings, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-01
Updated: 2020-07-01
Packaged: 2021-03-04 20:54:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,348
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25022719
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sag/pseuds/Sag
Summary: - Ну же, Эдс, просто открой рот.
Relationships: Eddie Kaspbrak/Richie Tozier
Kudos: 11





	Пирсинг

Это был действительно идиотский поступок. Никакой здравомыслящий человек так бы не поступил — так не поступили бы ни Бен, ни Билл, ни — упаси его еврейский Б-г — Стэн. Ричи бы поступил. Но Ричи идет нахуй, ибо его принадлежность к числу здравомыслящих людей более, чем сомнительна. Он же и виноват. Именно неугомонный Тозиер завёл очередной пошлый разговор о фетишах и, не дождавшись внятных комментариев от других Неудачников, начал бесстыдно высказывать свои.

"А вообще, по-настоящему охрененная вещь — пирсинг. С шариком в языке такие вещи можно вытворять — закачаешься!.."

Первые дни прошли неплохо. Мать довольствовалась покорными кивками Эдди в ответ на все указания, учителя его не спрашивали, даже Генри со своей компашкой переключился на других жертв, да и Клуб Неудачников не обращал внимания на непривычно-молчаливого товарища. Никто, кроме него — блядского Ричи-промойте-мой-рот-с-мылом-Тозиера. Именно его взгляд неотрывно следил за Эдди, словно, подозревая его в каком-то преступлении.

"— Да откуда тебе-то знать?  
— Мэнди Кэрриман. Прошлая перемена. В запертой кабинке женского туалета.  
— Пф, ври больше…  
— Ну-ну, не стоит так завидовать, Эдс. Твоя мамаша всё равно самая…  
— Заткнись, Ричи! И не называй меня «Эдс»."

В настоящий салон его бы не пустили — даже поддельное ID не документ, когда ты выглядишь, как ребёнок. Пришлось идти к старшекласснику, известному как мастеру по проколам местного разлива. Эдди пришёл. Со своим набором игл, антисептиков и ополаскивателей. Старшеклассник уважительно присвистнул, но комментировать не стал — взял деньги, прочитал стандартную инструкцию по уходу за проколом, предупредил о последствиях – типа опухшего языка - и сделал свою работу.

Всё было спланировано идеально. Даже Стэн бы не прикопался. Эдди заранее накопил хорошие оценки, чтобы отвести от себя внимание, получил свою еженедельную взбучку от Генри с его дружками, проверил расписание матери на даты походов к врачам или родственникам. Да, он просчитал всё. Кроме самого, мать его, непредсказуемого существа во Вселенной — Ричи Тозиера.

Это случается вечером. Второй день после прокола. После нескольких часов, проведенных в Пустоши Бен, Беверли, Ричи и Эдди идут по сумрачным улицам, освещаемым редкими фонарями. Бен что-то воодушевленно рассказывает Бев, скорее всего, ТОП интересных фактов из очередной энциклопедии. Ричи и Эдди идут позади, и это уже неплохой повод для панической атаки. Ещё в первые минуты дороги Эдди нервно тянется за ингалятором, стараясь не открывать рот слишком уж широко — уж что-что, а блеск чего-то на языке куда более подозрителен, чем второй день молчания.

— Как жизнь, Эдс? Ты в последнее время ходишь, как твоя мамашка после… — Ричи на мгновение замирает, но не слышит привычного «Заткнись, Ричи!» и вынужденно продолжает, - …наших страстных ночей.

«Такой же несчастный и разочарованный в жизни?» — хочется сказать Эдди, но он игнорирует этот и парочку других остроумных ответов, ограничиваясь средним пальцем.

Балабол щурится, по привычке поправляет очки и слегка наклоняется, всматриваясь в Каспбарка, и тот исключительно силой воли не срывается на проверку пульса, потому что он наверняка зашкаливает, а это вредно, да и вообще стресс вреден, многие заболевания…

— Подозри~и~и~и~тельно, — тянет Тозиер, заставляя сердце Неудачника работать в усиленном режиме.

Симпатическая нервная система…

— Почему ты молчишь, а, Эдс? Обет молчания, поход к дантисту, что?

Эдди старается выглядеть как можно более спокойным, но получается откровенно дерьмово. Он мотает головой, и Ричи, весело хмыкнув, дергает его за тощую руку, утаскивая за темный поворот.

Кирпичная стена совершенно недружелюбно упирается в спину — одежда испортится, а ещё здесь так грязно, что Эдди готов поставить свою почку на то, что в переулке можно обнаружить пару-тройку грибков и неизвестную науке форму жизни, однако нависающий над ним Ричи, глаза которого сверкают любопытством, страшнее всего этого вместе взятого. Потому что он вот-вот заставит его открыть рот и попасть в самую, блять, неловкую ситуацию в непродолжительной жизни Каспбарка.

— Ну же, Эдс, скажи что-нибудь! — с энтузиазмом предлагает Балабол. — Или язык прикусил?

И, если бы Эдди не знал о твердолобости друга, то подумал бы, что тот всё знает и просто издевается над ним, но, нет, если он в чем и уверен, так это в том, что Ричи Тозиер — самый тугодумный идиот в мире во всём, что касается чьих бы то ни было чувств. Но мозгов на то, чтобы связать недавний разговор и этот идиотский поступок у него хватит. Оттого ещё страшнее. Он, наверняка, даже предположить не может правду, и его первой реакцией будет…

Эдди рефлекторно тянется в карман за ингалятором, но его запястье перехватывает чужая рука, отчего он начинает задыхаться ещё сильнее. Его раздирают желания самого разного толка (например, сбежать к черту из переулка или города), но первостепенны два — вдохнуть воздух и наорать на Ричи. И то, и другое требует широко открытого рта, поэтому Эдди сдерживает судороги внутри себя, краснея от усилий и попыток дышать носом. Друг выглядит обеспокоенно, но неумолимо. Рука на запястье сжимается, начиная причинять боль. Эдди тянется свободной рукой к карману, но и её крепко фиксируют в захвате. Выбора не остается, он умоляюще смотрит слезящимися от удушья глазами на Ричи, свистяще втягивая воздух через тонкую щёлку между губами, но Балабол качает головой:

— Попроси, Эдди, это не так уж трудно. Просто скажи. Ты можешь делать это и при приступах — я знаю. Давай, всего-то прохрипеть два слова!

Потом он обязательно убьет этого идиота, но сейчас сил не остается даже на злость.

«Не-открывать-рот-не-открывать-рот-не-открывать-рот-не-открывать-рот-не-открывать-рот».

В глазах темнеет от сдерживаемых судорог, руки дергаются, желая то ли пережать, то ли расцарапать собственное горло, но Ричи только сильнее дергает их на себя.

Вспотевший и раскрасневшийся Эдди прислоняется к стене, пытаясь отыскать хоть какую-то опору, кажется, в какой-то момент он даже начинает сползать вниз, но Тозиер придерживает его, придавливая ближе к кирпичной кладке. И только его голос, блядский голос, который спустя годы будет известен всем на Восточном побережье, шепчет:

— Ну же, Эдс, просто открой рот.

Каспбарк изо всех оставшихся сил мотает головой, и Ричи-таки отпускает его, позволяя лихорадочно достать ингалятор и вдохнуть мерзкий раствор. Эдди облегченно выдыхает, убирая со лба прилипшие пряди.

— Тогда я сделаю это сам.

Грязные пальцы Ричи оказывается на щеках, больно и жестко давя на челюсти. Эдди сжимает зубы и пытается отпихнуть Неудачника руками, но тот продолжает свои попытки раскрыть рот друга.

Когда становится ясно, что это бесполезно, Ричи задумчиво хмурится, перебирая оставшиеся способы, взгляд привлекают скривившиеся губы Эдди и…

Окей, не то чтобы Ричи когда-то думал перед тем, как что-то сделать, и не то чтобы ему когда-то будет светить какая-либо премия, кроме Дарвина, так что почему бы и нет?

Первый мазок языка попадает по зубам, второй оказывается удачнее — проходится по деснам, третий выпадает на губы. Рука Ричи всё ещё сжимает щеки Эдди, но хватка слабеет, одна из них тянется к затылку Неудачника, защищая от кирпича и приятно вплетаясь в аккуратно уложенные волосы. Вторая перетекает на шею, отчего Каспбарка рефлекторно и неожиданно, в первую очередь для него, выгибает навстречу Тозиеру. Эдди слегка разжимает зубы, и Ричи бесстыдно пользуется этим, проскальзывая своим длинным языком внутрь. Пройтись по нёбу — астматика снова выгибает, по кромке языка, который Эдди панически пытается затолкать едва ли не в глотку, и… по шарику штанги.

Ричи на мгновение замирает, словно обнаружив какую-то ошибку, Эдди замирает вслед за ним, желая провалиться сквозь землю и никогда не узнать реакции друга на… это. Но Тозиер лишь перехватывает его подбородок, заставляя открыть рот шире, ещё раз проходится кончиком языка по украшению, заставляя ноги так не вовремя подкашиваться, мимоходом придерживает едва не падающего Эдди и кружит языком вокруг прокола. В ответ он получает несдержанный стон, от которого Каспбарк мгновенно краснеет и отталкивает от себя довольно ухмыляющегося Ричи.

— Ну и ну, Эдди-спагетти, кто бы мог подумать…

— Отвали, — фыркает он со странной дикцией.

— Покажи его.

— Ещё чего!

— Хочешь повторения?

— Да пошёл ты!

— Тогда покажи.

Эдди нехотя открывает рот и показывает язык. Розоватый, аккуратный язык с серебристым шариком в центре. Выглядит непривычно — где правильный, прилизанный Эдс и штанга в языке? — но удивительным образом гармонично. Ричи искренне наслаждается таким видом и даже неосознанно протягивает руку, чтобы потрогать, но Эдди закрывает рот и мрачно смотрит на него, понимая, что этот придурок так и не связал долбанную Мэнди Кэрриман с новым отверстием в теле друга.

— Скажешь кому-нибудь — убью, — бросает он и собирается уйти из переулка, но рука Ричи врезается в стену рядом с ним, заставляя остановиться.

— У меня ничего не было с Мэнди Кэрриман. И тебе нереально идёт этот пирсинг. И мне понравилось с тобой целоваться. А ещё у тебя волосы мягкие. И краснеешь ты мило. Да и вообще, у меня сейчас такой стояк, что ты обязан на мне жениться. Поэтому, Эдди-спагетти, как насчет того, чтобы встречаться со мной?

— Бип-бип, Ричи.


End file.
